Homeward Bound A Home Finally Found
by TheHuntresss
Summary: Harry fed up with his 'home' life runs and runs into Sirius Black's missing daughter who is also on the run and hoping to find her home. Two paranoid minds are better than one...


**Diana's Escape**

It had taken me forever to convince him that he needed to make this trip to Diagon alley and that there was no possible way he could leave me trapped in the house because he needed me to try on uniforms and other female clothing.

You wonder why HE would think locking me up in the house is a good option as opposed to simply taking me with him… well see this He is my Guardian not my father. I was handed to him when I was almost two years old after a white bearded old man killed my father using a stick. I now know that this stick was and is a wand and that he used magic to snuff out my father's life. This murderer then picked me up and carried me to this man that became my very unwilling guardian. How do I know he's unwilling you ask… we see he shows me this daily with his feet, his fists, and especially through his words. Don't believe a word anyone tells you words cut worse than a knife and the hurt is with you a lot longer.

Now I bet you want to know why I wanted to go to Diagon Alley when there is a perfectly good Wizarding shopping district not far from the house in Rome. Well it is simple really; I wanted to go somewhere unfamiliar to him so he would be distracted so that I could escape.

I worked hard and finally was able to discover when the Hogwarts students would mostly likely be in the Alley shopping for their school supplies and convinced him that it would be the best day to do our shopping as well. (he didn't know of course about all the Hogwarts students being there.)

Oh who am I you ask? Well my name is Diana Nyssa Hunter-Astarii-Black. I am the only child of the Triad bond between Ronan Hunter, Dragorian Astarii and Sirius Black. I was kidnapped the night that my Father Dragorian Astarii was murdered by the White Bearded Wizard. I am their only child and therefore their only Heir. I've been trying to get back to my other fathers ever since I found out exactly who I was. See Hilmar Dunmore, my guardian has made my life total hell since the day that I was dumped on him. I was taught how to be a proper pureblood witch of course but was also denigrated for being one. (It confused me quite a lot for more than a few years.) How did he make my life so uncomfortable well it was through punishments; I was punished when I did good in school, punished when I did poorly, Punished because it was Monday and not Friday, punished when it rained or snowed or the sun was shining, punished when it was cold or hot outside. One of my early punishments this summer involved doing extra potions (not that I mind potions) for potions class. One of them I experimented with and managed to create a new improved Ancestry potion. IT not only tells your immediate antecedents but as many as 30 generations back. (I think with a few more adjustments I could get even more out it.) Well I used my blood and ran the preliminary tests with this new potion; it gave me my full name and birth date, my parent's names (that was quite the surprise) and their current status, (living, dead, healthy, sick, incarcerated or at work, etc), their parents names, and so forth and so on. Since my only living parent is on the run being an escaped convict I couldn't directly write to him and say hey Pop come save me. I hoped though that by at least getting to the general area that he was hiding out in that I could use a more selective and discrete means to contact him. So step one is get to London, which happens to be where Diagon Alley is located. Step two is get away from my jailer. Step three is get housing somewhere that he can't re-locate me. I'll figure out the rest once I am safe.

**A/N: tell me what you think… should I write the entire story up or just leave it. What I do know so far is that when she makes her break for it she's going to run right into a fed up Harry Potter who has done the same thing. They join up…**

**Let me know!!!**

**She is not going to be the main character and will not be uber powerful…nor will Harry… but both will possess position and power in the wizard world and will not be afraid of using it!**


End file.
